


最後一夜

by wolfandstars



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 男娼館AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>男娼館AU，靈感來自金大班的最後一夜。<br/>這是平行宇宙裡的巴黎，小細節請高抬貴手輕捏:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　「回去吧，我們這裡不給施捨的。」  
  
　　打雜的年輕女僕難為地說，她的語氣裡對那個站在門外瘦骨如柴的小孩表達了同情，儘管那一點幫助也沒有。她們倒不是給不起，而是如果他們對每個來要飯的孩子都給施捨，他們五天之內就會破產。  
　　但是男孩不肯走，他破爛的衣服被細細的雨水打濕，他骯髒的小臉上寫滿了為難，好像他想走但是又別無選擇一樣。這是個沒有經驗的貧童，在這一帶乞討的孩子都曉得妓院和娼館是不會給施捨的。  
　　「求求你了，小姐，一點也可以的……我妹妹……」  
　　「不行的，要是知道了我會被罵的！」  
　　「……在鬧什麼？」  
　　「Loki先生！」  
　　女僕驚訝地跳開了，她只是個打掃的下人，Loki的資歷比他多得多，所以Loki並不意外她戰戰兢兢的反應。男孩顯然也一樣嚇了一跳，看著他不知所措。  
　　Loki低頭看著這個不速之客。這一晚下著雨，河面上帶著一層霧氣，這個季節天氣冷得很，但是對面那一排貧民窟可是升不起爐火的，想來真是諷刺，全巴黎最紙醉金迷的娼街就和貧民窟只了五條街，幾乎是比鄰而居，而這間最富麗堂皇的男娼舞廳後面就是這樣一幅悲慘的景致。  
　　「多大了？」他問。  
　　男孩見她沒有驅趕他的意思，這才怯怯地回答：「……九歲。」  
　　「……你知不知道這是什麼地方？」Loki看著他，這是個眉清目秀的男孩子，顯然不知道自己選上了全世界最不該的地方乞討。  
　　「不知道，」男孩猶豫一下：「先生，對不起，我真的不曉得，我妹妹病了，我只是想要討點錢給她買藥……」  
　　Loki做這行說的謊話夠他在地獄待上兩個永恆，他能在一個謊言出現時嗅到他。  
　　「你叫什麼名字？」他問，語氣平靜。  
　　「尚。」男孩怯怯地說。  
　　「尚，告訴我，」Loki指著他被扯破的袖子和那裡露出來一塊青紫的皮膚：「難道那是你妹妹打的嗎？」  
　　「……」男孩睜大眼睛，然後羞愧地低下頭，顯然覺得屈辱，可是他不肯離開，而Loki很清楚為什麼。  
　　「你爸爸每天喝酒？」他輕描淡寫的問。  
　　「你怎麼知道？」  
　　Loki冷笑一下。  
　　「給他找點吃的。」他對女僕說，然後把兩個硬幣塞到男孩手中：「別人問起說是撿到的。以後換個地方討錢，到十六區去，有錢的太太小姐們會施捨你……但是不要來這裡，你聽見我說的了。」  
　　「謝、謝謝您！」  
　　「不，今晚是最後一次了。」通常他是不管這種事情的，但這畢竟是他的最後一夜。  
　　「是的。謝謝您。」男孩接過女僕迅速包裹好的一條麵包，很快地跑走了，身影被陰暗的街道給吞沒。  
　　「您真好心。」女僕嘆口氣，語氣有些無奈。  
　　「Been there.」  
　　Loki沒多說什麼，轉身走上了樓梯：「把熱水送上來，前廳就要滿座了。」  
  
  
　　Loki把菸點起來插進了長煙管裡吸了一口，走到二樓梳妝間的路上有一扇大窗，可以看見花都的夜景，他小時後就是這樣看著這個景致找他出生的那個破棚子。就在那片貧民窟的另一頭，他母親是個妓女，父親是個無業的酒鬼和賭徒，母親在她三歲那年就死了，失去了收入的父親便逼他上街乞討，最終，在聽說鄰居把那個八歲的小女兒賣給了妓院賺了一筆之後把他賣給了債主，債主轉了兩手最終把他和他父親的債務賣進這扇門裡。  
　　這間屋子裡收容的盡是這種孩子，所以他也沒抱怨，本來嘛，生下來就注定是一條賤命，如果不是他運氣好被賣進這種高級娼館，他大概也會在十六歲前就和他母親一樣死於梅毒。  
  
　　在巴黎包養男妓是歷史悠久的流行，高級男妓因為受過教育，又可以隨紳士們出入男士俱樂部和種場合，面貌姣好、調教得宜的男妓比起高級娼妓更熾手可熱，而Loki紅起來的時候正好搭上了那樣的風光，老鴇看上他的就是那種不知打哪生來的貴氣：Loki越長越大就越發現自己不像父親，就像多數妓女的孩子一樣。  
　　他把梳妝台上的首飾收好，娼館偶爾會有幾個夜晚是需要他們換上華服的，他穿過裙裝也戴過面具，在錢的面前他們終究沒有許多選擇，但是當他的客人多了，價碼高了，自然也就不用那樣奉承那些追著男孩尋歡的客人了，他和那些男孩的身分是不同的，老鴇可是在他身上砸了銀兩栽培，但這就是為什麼儘管他客人從沒少過，卻始終還不清這一身債的原因。  
　　不過這都一切都不一樣了，他今天過後就要離開這裡了。  
  
　　「Loki，」娼館裡新來的小男孩Kurt把自己掛在他的梳妝桌旁看他梳理自己：「姆媽說你明天就不會在這裡了，是不是？」  
　　Loki替自己搽上了特製的古龍水，這也是老鴇讓人替他做的，老鴇總是說香味比什麼都更能留住一個客人，這也就是為什麼他一天得洗兩次澡，老鴇每個月還會讓他浸在整桶運來的牛乳裡，就為了維持他那為她賺進大把銀子的皮膚。  
　　Loki還記得小時候的自己總覺得可惜，泡的時候還會張嘴偷喝好幾口，被老鴇那包了棉襖的棍子揍得唉唉叫，他進了這扇門之前沒吃飽過，近來之後卻也沒吃得了幾口飯，他沒有被早早送進前廳賣笑賣腰，其他男孩子騎在男人身上時他得背書學琴，他很知足地，知道這是好事，但背不出來就沒有飯吃，也的確讓他暗自羨慕那些男孩的好運。  
　　「怎麼，你會想我嗎？」他問，笑得沒心沒肺。不是說他和這些男孩有多少交情，他只是對於欺負孩子沒有太大的興趣。  
　　「……Pierre先生挺高興的。」Kurt小聲說。  
　　「當然，我走了還有誰能壓在他頭上？」Loki嘆氣，摸了摸那顆小腦袋：「自己爭氣點，那才是做這行的料。」  
　　他的接班人Pierre身上有所有高級男妓的惡習，他鋪張浪費，他吸毒酗酒，每天要抽掉一盒金豹，身上也絕對不穿非裁縫手工縫製的衣服，他也和所有從事這行的人，不論男女，一樣惡毒刁蠻，他早等著要接Loki的房間了，不過這是最後一夜，今晚這房間還是屬於他的，他也不會讓那矯情的小賤人有機會在他眼皮底下撒野的。  
　　Loki也曾經有過這樣的朋友，那時他們還年輕，他們慫恿各自的客人帶他們到咖啡廳去，讓兩個老人在那裏喝咖啡大眼瞪小眼，他們兩個就在那比較最近幹了什麼喪盡天良的壞事情，Loki知道自己總是贏，他是說謊、演戲和操縱人心的天生好手，看是鬥倒了哪個對手也好，把哪個客人的口袋掏得空空、家破人亡也好，不過鬥來鬥去，最終還是要鬥到自己人頭上，一山不容二虎，最終還是和他鬧得翻了，巴黎就這麼點大，怎麼容得下兩個芳名遠播的艷妓呢。  
  
　　「我以後也會變得像你一樣漂亮嗎？」Kurt問，趴在梳妝台上看著鏡子裡的Loki。  
　　Loki看看他，再看向鏡子裡的自己，他漂亮嗎？他不曉得，至少老鴇是看上他這點的，他的客人也一樣，他們盛讚他的皮膚，讚美他的雙眼，還有他像藝術品一樣完美的臉……他還不到退休的年紀，多可惜啊，他的客人這樣說，但是他如果真在乎這一點就好了，像Pierre一樣滿腦子只有現在的榮華富貴該有多好。  
　　「當然，不然你已經跟其他男孩一樣了。」Loki說的是實話，老鴇不會收沒有希望的徒弟，這孩子眉清目秀，沒有長壞肯定是塊材料。  
　　「幫你還債的那個人對你好嗎？」男孩又問：「我聽說他是個商人？」  
　　「是的。」Loki不確定自己回答了哪個問題。  
　　「你們要結婚嗎？」男孩看起來很期待。  
　　「我懷疑，」Loki說，繼續替自己梳頭：「不過我不要求更多了。」  
　　「Leo說他是你的老客人了。」Kurt搖晃著腦袋自言自語：「很老嗎？這樣不是配不上你了？」  
　　「別這樣說，」Loki瞪了他一眼，半是無奈：「人要知足，否則就得一輩子待在這裡了。」  
　　說到配不配得上，這場子裡又有多少這種無奈的故事？每個娼妓這一輩子在風月場裡滾，又有誰能不碰上一回？誰都有那麼一回，自己以為黑夜過去，但是黎明卻只是一場夢境，醒來時除了滿身瘡痂之外什麼都沒留下？  
　　他的思緒把他帶到了很遠的時空裡，那一晚是晚會，照例這種場合他會到擁擠的前廳去露面，讓大家知道這間娼館最好的男妓是什麼水準，Loki對於穿梭在穿著暴露誇張的侍者和撫摸男孩大腿的好色商人之間早就免疫，依舊保持著他最好的冷豔笑容和他的熟客們親暱問候。  
　　他和那些走動著、坐在椅子上穿著華服、靠著顏色標示價碼，像商品一樣被展示的男孩與男人不同，他不是把名字寫到紙上交給老鴇就可以帶上樓去共度春宵的對象，他甚至沒有義務對第一次見面的客人進行任何性服務，他是娼館的招牌，沒有大把銀子連看一眼都要運氣的上好貨色。  
　　那晚上來了將近一個軍團的軍人，大多都是預備官校的闊公子爺，帶著他們沒見過世面的鄉巴佬同袍來見世面，Loki這年才二十歲，但他已經是出了名有行情的男妓了，他還在樓上眨巴眼睛地時候就知道他們這種人頂愛開玩笑，但是比起生意人，實在是榨不出什麼油水。軍團這個月還在巴黎，下個月就駐紮到南特去了，這種短線生意不用太認真，不過他倒也精明的看見了幾個有頭有臉的面孔，所以他並不意外在走向今晚的第一個客人時看見熟悉的臉。  
  
　　「Stark少爺。」Loki笑著，看見穿著軍裝的年輕男子對他舉起酒杯：「我何德何能能讓您賞光點我的檯子？這麼久不見，你倒是上哪裡去了？」  
　　「咦？」Tony大笑起來，他是Loki的老客人了，為了進出沙龍有面子，他常帶著Loki四處參加活動，直到他碰到了另一個讓他魂不守舍的對象為止：「你沒聽說要戰爭了？我可是準備要保家衛國上戰場去啊！」  
　　「我看出來了，制服穿上去，整個人高了兩吋呢。」Loki取笑他，Tony和他有一種建立在互相調侃攻擊上的默契。  
　　「小賤人，」Tony大笑起來：「你是這樣對待客人的啊！」  
　　「Steve呢？」Loki問，感覺得到從他身邊經過地另外兩個年輕軍官對他目瞪口呆，所以他也毫不吝嗇的對他們嫣然一笑，再轉過來看著Stark。  
　　「噢，他很好，」Tony正想要說下去，卻突然想起什麼似的說：「對了，Loki，這邊這個大個子呢……」  
　　「你的朋友？」Loki微笑，看了一眼他剛剛以為只是恰巧坐在一旁的年輕軍官。  
　　「給你介紹一下，這是我的同期，他老爸跟我爹合夥做生意的……」  
　　Loki看著這個大個，身上官校的制服繃得緊緊的，很少見過這麼結實的富少爺，但是這大少爺並沒有看著他，反而只是死死地盯著自己的酒杯，他的長髮垂下蓋住了半邊的臉，Loki沒有辦法看清楚他的臉，但是從那個輪廓判斷，是不會讓他失望的。  
　　「很英俊啊，叫什麼名字？」Loki笑著，假裝不經意地把手往桌上一放，輕輕碰到了金髮男子的手。  
　　對方像觸電似地立刻把手收了回去，全身繃得更緊了。  
　　對於對方的舉動Loki倒不會覺得太難過，他打十幾歲起就在這場子裡打滾，怎麼會沒見過這種把鄙視寫在舉動裡的醉客，真是可笑，他掀起一個冷笑，總有些人覺得自己有兩把銀子比妓女高尚，卻不是滿口謊言就是幹盡骯髒勾當，不過付錢進場的來者是客，況且點他檯子的是Stark又不是這素未謀面的大個子，所以他轉向Stark露出了微笑。  
　　但是Stark卻用手肘狠狠一頂那個金髮男子，抱怨地說：「Thor，你幹嘛？剛剛是誰說想認識他的？我錢都花了欸！」  
  
　　在Loki驚訝的視線中，大個子終於抬起了頭，Loki也終於有機會看見他的整張臉：那是一張端正、英俊，但是此刻被酒精和尷尬搞得紅通通的臉孔……儘管如此，他還是相當英俊年輕的，就像他和Stark一樣，頂多二十出頭，一雙清澈的藍眼睛此刻彷彿彷彿正在聚集所有的勇氣想擠出一句話……  
  
　　「抱歉，我……」大個子還沒說完，就突兀的伸出手沒頭沒腦地說：「Thor Odinson。」  
  
　　Loki還沒有見過這種客人，所以他愣在原地，而Tony用手扶著額頭，好像他想不到有比這更不迷人的自我介紹了。  
　　他們兩人僵在那裏足足有五秒，然後Loki清脆地大笑了起來，讓那個年輕的金髮軍官睜大眼睛，不知所措地看著他。  
　　「Loki。」他輕柔地握住那隻手，感覺手的主人緊張地冒汗，但他的綠眼睛沒有離開過他的藍：「他們叫我Petit chat*，很高興認識你。」  
  
  
*法文的小貓  
  
  
　  
　　敲門聲打斷了他的思緒。  
　　「進來。」  
　　「Loki先生。」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「我去替你把東西拿回來了。」  
　　Loki接過女僕拿來的幾樣東西，那是他請他去首飾店清理的東西。  
　　「這是什麼？」Kurt問，看著那個金色別針：「好漂亮！」  
　　「你喜歡？」Loki看了他的表情一眼：「給你吧。」  
　　「咦？」男孩脹紅了臉：「不可以，我不能收……」  
　　「我用不上了。」Loki，漫不經心地替自己抹上髮油：「你以後跟客人出去參加什麼宴會，會用得上的，做為目標好好的努力吧。」  
  
  
　　「這個送你。」  
  
　　那是一場六月的賽馬會，雖然是用Stark的名義付的錢，但是他一上了馬車就看見Thor坐在自己對面，他旁邊則是金髮碧眼、笑得靦腆的Steve。  
　　那天天氣很晴，他們看完了賽馬卻沒有留在看台社交，因為某些原因他們越走越遠，一路上他們愉快的交談，Loki很意外這個有點彆扭嚴肅的大個子其實也可以這樣健談；當他們走到了某個山坡上時，Thor突然拿出了一個盒子給他。  
　　他出於純粹的好奇打開了盒子，送禮物給交際花是一種習慣，通常外出都伴隨著禮物，但是當他看見那枚祖母綠的胸針時，仍然被嚇了一跳。  
　　「Odinson少爺，」他難為地抬起頭看著他，這一瞬間他把老鴇交給他的那一套全都給忘記，他不是男娼館的Petit chat，他只是他自己：「這太貴重了，我不能收。」  
　　「可是Tony說……」Thor一瞬間從滿心期待和興奮變成了挫敗，。  
　　「你並不是我的客人，」Loki柔聲安慰他：「我很感謝你這份心意，但是……」  
　　「我可以當你的客人。」Thor急急地說：「我會經常去找你的，這個請你先收下好嗎？」  
　　Loki不知道該說什麼，他接過的所有客人裡沒有像Thor這樣年輕而單純的，他脹紅著臉的樣子明明應該要讓他發笑，此刻在吹著微風的原野上只讓Loki胸口發緊。  
　　他最後把那枚胸針別在了自己的衣領上，Thor笑得那麼溫暖，好像那天的太陽。  
　　「你用綠色的很好看。」他說，Loki永遠都不會忘記他的表情和溫柔和煦的語氣：「很襯你的眼睛……」  
  
　　每一次他被那些貪婪骯髒的手摟著腰，或是親吻那些油膩噁心的嘴時，他會閉上眼睛假裝自己在親吻那雙粉色的嘴唇。  
  
　　從那之後他的常客名單上就多了Thor Odinson這個名字，Odinson家在北歐是赫赫有名的世家大族，要負擔一個男妓的費用根本不是問題，Thor只要有機會就來找他，他抽了口菸，啊，令人懷念的日子……他到現在仍想念他們就這樣躺在包廂沙發上為了一個並不高明的笑話笑上半天，想念他親吻他時他露出的，像是狗兒一樣溫柔忠實的表情……這男人曾經是他的夢，曾經是他的希望和世界的中心，讓他每一天醒來時都有呼吸和繼續活下去的力氣。  
　　他非常清楚吃他這行飯卻抱持這種想法的危險性。這行有太多的故事和耳語複誦著不小心愛上客人的淒慘下場，老鴇幾乎是每天都要對他叨念一次……但是他年輕啊，Thor也一樣，那不是關於金錢和權力，不是關於性，儘管性是他經驗中最美好的，他在Thor不知所措的問有沒有弄痛他時幾乎因為某種不知名的情感而落淚。  
　　他不怎麼哭的，被賣掉時沒有，被老鴇挨餓和毆打時也沒有，但是那一晚他哭了，連他自己都不知道為什麼會這麼喜悅而憂傷。  
  
　　對Loki而言幸運也不幸的是他的夢醒得很突然也很早，就是突然有那麼一天在沙龍裡碰到那些小婊子時被虛情假意的問了一句：「怪了，最近怎麼不見你的Odinson少爺呢？」  
　　Loki愣住了，他以為自己是早有準備的，因為他和整個巴黎一樣都聽說了Odinson老爺很不高興，他讓兒子到巴黎歷練，卻染上了泡在男娼館的惡習，他聽說Odinson老爺派了人到巴黎來要帶他兒子回去，聽說他是在他的公寓裡被直接帶走的……  
　　他當然知道別人會取笑他，男妓們私下的閒言閒語都說他愛上了人家，真不知恥啊！自己是什麼身分！人家大少爺怎麼可能為了一個交際花自毀前途？整個世界都在等著看他笑話，他也的確準備好在他能獨自一個人時要怎樣讓自己分崩離析，但是不是現在，他是Loki，他是巴黎的男妓之王，他決不會在別人面前跛一下更別說是跌倒。  
  
　　「走得好，」他到底是演員的料，他看著他們吃鱉的臉笑得沒心沒肺，自然得像是真心話：「他是很可愛的，但太年輕了一點，像小狗似的纏著我也夠鬧心了，這下子他送我的那個醜別針也終於不用戴了。」  
  
　　誰笑得出來就贏了，老鴇總是這樣告訴他，他不確定那是不是勝利，但是那感覺比輸了還要糟糕。  
  
　　他走了的幾周後他收到一封信，是直接投進郵筒裡指名給他的，老鴇把信遞給他時裡面就單單純純的只有一張相片，沒有信，什麼也沒有，那是特別找人畫上顏色的那種相片，他看不出來那是哪裡的海，所以他把相片翻了過來。  
  
 _海大概是長得這個樣子的。_  
  
　　沒有署名，但他記得Thor總是說他出生的城市就在海邊，他童年時總是在海岸騎馬追逐著沙鷗，Loki微笑著聽他說，但是他從來沒有告訴Thor，他只有在書上看過海長得什麼樣子。  
　　「我一直想看海。」那時他說，他的視線好像穿過了牆，到了某個很遙遠的地方一樣。  
　　「那麼，我帶你去看。」Thor聽起來一貫的真誠熱情，那令他溫暖。  
　　「你真好。」Loki微笑，不知道為什麼他那時就有一種了然，好像他很清楚Thor這樣說只是客套。  
　　「不，」Thor堅持：「我是真的會的。」  
  
　　他知道他這輩子是不會再見到他的了。  
　　Loki面無表情地把那張相片帶走，離開老鴇的辦公是回到房間時經過了走廊，白天的娼館非常安靜，所有人都在熟睡，而他最終走到一半就停了下來，等他發現時他已經站在那裏哭泣了許久，他覺得他想要死去，因為他從來沒有那麼接近過希望然後又失去他們。  
　　大概就是那瞬間他決定讓自己默默的死去的，他不覺得自己承受得這種遊戲，風月場裡就是這樣，誰先愛上誰是輸家，他們可以演戲但是不能當真，否則豺狼虎豹會把他吞得連屍首都不剩。  
　　他還是把那張照片夾在他的化妝鏡上，畢竟那是他唯一想到他可以做的事情，如果有一天他離開這裡，那他要延著海去找，找到他拍下這張照片的海岸……然後呢？沒有然後，他還沒有想到，他現在也還是沒有，眼看就是要把他拿下來的時候了。  
　　Kurt歪著頭看他把那張照片收進了放著雜物的帽盒裡。  
　　「看過海嗎？」Loki問他。  
　　男孩搖頭，正想說點什麼，老鴇的呼喚聲就把他叫走了。  
　　男孩臨走前猶豫了一下然後請他保重，Loki知道他是想要抱一抱自己的，但是最終他只是祝福了他，然後轉頭繼續自己的梳妝，像這麼多年來他一直做的那樣。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

　　穿上襯衫，別上袖扣和領結，把吊帶優雅地扣上，離開鏡子前他最後一次檢查自己的頭髮和儀表，確定他就和所有的夜晚一樣完美無瑕。  
　　這是一場最後的演出，這是他的最後一夜，他要風光地離開娼館了。  
  
　　他還沒走出房間便聽見了樂隊的音樂，這一夜娼館準備了晚會，而他一如既往將會是晚會的主角；前廳被布置得像是新年的宴會那樣盛大，香檳美酒，客人送的花束堆滿前廊，Loki在暗處深吸一口氣，然後帶著他最好的笑容走出了陰影，迎接一個正歡呼著他名字、歡欣奏樂的浮華夢境。  
　　他在歡呼和音樂聲中走下了旋轉樓梯，眼睛一邊數過下面衣裝筆挺有頭有臉的賓客們，能來的恩客都來捧場了，Loki的手段夠好，就算是老客人也沒有幾個不念著他的好處，反正演戲唄，都演了何必做半套？場子裡不能來的大多都是已經死了的或出國的，即使是為他散盡家財的，也依舊穿著寒酸地來祝賀他，Loki知道人們總說他肯定是把這些男人的心給吃了，但是他沒有啊，他只是按照他們的期望搬演一齣愛的喜劇，但他們悲劇的結尾不會有他，僅此而已。  
　　「Loki！」  
  
　　他瞥見了一個金髮的身影，一瞬間他還以為是他在喊他，慌得他險些踩空，但他定神一看，不，那只是個金髮的小夥子，和他長得差多了……他露出艷麗的笑容繼續向賓客致意，腳步輕得像貓，笑得絕美，但他腦中卻浮現起那天Thor回到娼館時的事情來。  
  
　　「Loki，醒醒。」  
　　Loki張開眼睛，看見Leo怯怯地看著他，他瞄了一眼天色，還亮著呢。  
　　「Leo，」他瞪了一眼少年：「你吃了什麼熊心豹子膽在這個時間把我叫醒？」  
　　「他來了！」少年的語氣既興奮又緊張。  
　　「誰？」Loki一頭霧水，他已經是個二十五歲的人了，什麼風浪沒見過，對於孩子的大驚小怪也不特別在意。  
　　「Odinson先生啊！」Leo說：「他在樓下呢！」  
　　Loki瞪著他，不確定他該不該把這好管閒事的小鬼撕成碎片。  
　　「……那關我什麼事？」最後他淡淡地說，躺回去打算繼續睡。五年了，他有足夠的時間讓自己死心，夠讓一個初出茅廬的小婊子長大，五年也夠他爬到事業的巔峰，他總是可以安慰自己他只要想，他隨時可以撈到一個為自己發狂的大戶，但他不需要，至少還不需要。  
　　「可是……」Leo猶豫了：「他在樓下一直大聲說要見你呢……」  
　　「我跟姆媽說過我不想再見到他了。現在，如果你發發慈悲，我想要睡了……」  
　　睡吧，他告訴自己，把臉蒙向枕頭，如果能一睡不起那就更好。  
  
　　但Thor沒有死心，三天後Loki穿戴整齊站在走廊準備出門，卻看見門口停下的並不是馬車，而是新穎的汽車，門一開時他已經知道那是誰了，對方看見他變高高興興地脫下帽子朝他走來：  
　　「Loki！」  
　　「Odinson少爺，」Loki冷冷地低下頭和他問好，抬起頭來時看著Thor尷尬的表情微笑：「稀客，怎麼有時間造訪咱們這破爛娼館？」  
　　「Loki，聽著，我……」五年過去Thor一如既往不知道該怎樣和他應對，對此Loki既覺得溫暖又覺得悲傷而且淒涼：「我很抱歉。」  
　　「抱歉？」Loki冷笑起來：「Odinson少爺言重了，我們小小娼館怎麼擔待得起您一句這麼貴重的不是？」  
　　他有太多話想說，但是出口全是苦澀和冰冷，他看著Thor的表情從興奮期待到冷卻，報復的快感在那瞬間壓過了一切，甚至連Thor明顯的沮喪都不能讓他滿腔的恨意消停。  
　　他當然知道那不是Thor的錯，可是Thor錯就錯在不一走了之還要回來撩撥他、更加顯現他的無能為力……當初不可能的事情現在也不會可能，再多的道歉都換不回他的心死。  
　　「Loki，我知道你在生我的氣……」Thor的藍眼睛現在看來充滿懇求，老鴇走向前拉著Loki的手，卻被後者一把甩開。  
　　「我怎麼敢？我是什麼身分？」Loki想也不想就說，表情和語氣都一派冷然：「我這裡也要做生意的，跟每個走了的客人生氣，我也早就給活活氣死躺進棺材裡了，我話說得直了一點，還請您別見怪。」  
　　「Loki！」Thor氣急敗壞地說：「我今天是來帶你走的，我跟姆媽講好了，我可以替你贖身！」  
　　Loki瞪著他。  
　　「我為什麼要你的臭錢？」一瞬間屈辱、委屈和所有的苦澀都涌上了他的喉嚨，但是他冷冷地笑了起來：「您們這些公子哥兒就是這副德性，風光慣了還以為自己的一切都跟銀子一樣好使，今天說走就走回來就回來，還當我眼巴巴望穿秋水等你呢，生氣？我呸，你還不配！你自己那幾個子兒就留著給別的娼館去討吧，這生意我也是不做了，姆媽，送客！」  
　　「Loki！」Thor伸手拉他的手，然後在Loki惡毒的眼神裡鬆開來，他的語氣絕望並且不解：「難道你想要永遠留在這裡？」  
　　Loki冷靜了下來，但是他知道他只有一句話可以說。  
　　「我可以跟任何人走，但不是你。」他笑，笑得那麼美，那麼艷，那麼風華絕代，但這是告別，這是他的決心，他不是害怕再次被拋去，更不是不相信他們擁有過的東西，他只是在他自己的話裡領會到了他的命運。  
　　「我話就說到這份上，就求您高抬貴手，別再來我們這裡尋晦氣了，我們這小地方留您不住也待您不起，我這種貨色配不上您，請多保重吧。」  
  
　　Loki說完便從他身邊走開了，他還要赴約，馬車已經等在外面，他頭也沒有回、踩著他深愛的男人的自尊離去，雖然走得那麼快，卻也始終沒有力氣去抹掉臉頰上的淚水，他很清楚這將是他最後一次見到Thor Odinson，而他甚至沒有時間好好看著他那張溫暖而英俊的臉，那張他與人同床時必須想起才有辦法活下去的面孔，那個他做過了，又渾身是傷醒來的夢。  
  
　　「子爵真是好福氣！可以抱得美人歸！」  
  
　　Loki回過神，看向朝他說話的人，Loki認出了那是他二十二歲那年結識的客人，經營船運公司：「能讓咱們的Petit chat點頭答應，也真是厲害呢。」  
　　「自由的靈魂嘛……Petit chat也不是誰都能馴服的啊！」  
　　Loki聽著菸草公司的胖子老闆一邊帶著醉意哭著問他為什麼不跟他走，他也從來沒虧待過他啊，鮮花醇酒，首飾衣服公寓……Loki只是柔柔地安慰幾句，然後把他的手擺到一個男孩的大腿上後便悄悄走到另一邊上去招呼別人了。  
　　「我告訴你，倫敦的社交圈盡是一些三流水平的傢伙，」抽著雪茄的船會董事捏了一把他的腰：「正好，你去了給他們長長見識，看看巴黎是怎樣的水準……」  
　　「喂，放開人家啊，人家已經不是你出錢就能碰的啦！」  
　　「說笑，今晚是最後一夜嘛！」  
  
　　Loki其實並不介意這樣的場景，說到底他其實暗自對於自己能對那些人有那樣大的影響力感到滿足，在這裡他是世界的重心，所有的人都為他的一顰一笑傾倒，他就是這個小小王國的王……  
　　那天好像也是差不多的場合，是新年的宴會，那晚也來了許多捧場的客人，他坐在大廳中央像現在這樣看著他身邊的愛慾橫流，他看著煙霧彌漫，讓整個夜晚看起來更加矇矓。  
　　但不知道為什麼歌舞昇平的此刻，他眼前卻看不清任何一點金碧輝煌的細節，他看不清楚那些人的面孔，他們身上的穿著，他們喝的酒……他突然覺得這場景他已經看過無數次一樣，好像儘管他離開這裡，夜晚也永不結束，他會被困在這個最後一夜裡永遠不得脫身，就像他的人生一樣是一場不會停止的華麗的夢饜。  
  
　　這就是花都的真相啊，美麗的花得用哭泣的靈魂去餵養，他知道，他們都知道的……但他為什麼在這裡呢？就像那些鴿子，為什麼他們可以飛到世界上的任何地方，卻選擇在同一塊地頭打轉？  
  
　　就是在那瞬間他明白了，他必須離開這裡。  
  
  
　　「Loki，你要想清楚啊，憑你現在的聲勢，你還可以再紅個好幾年……就這樣收山不做，太可惜了……」  
　　「就是說，Loki先生可是百年難得的奇才，那些客人該怎麼辦？像你一樣的，巴黎是不會再有的啊！」  
　　「Loki！你要是走了，道爾頓先生可是會心碎的！」  
　　「Loki！沒有你我該怎麼辦啊！」  
  
　　Loki只有一件事情是幸運的，他不會笨到相信這樣空虛的謊言，他在那體會到的就是這樣的一件事：儘管每個人都口口聲聲地需要他，他最終也只是滿足他們滿足自我的一個傀儡，沒有人真的愛他，每個人都只想要他的一部分卻沒有人知道他要的從來就不是這些。  
　　他到底又想要什麼呢？  
  
　　「跟我回英國吧。」  
　　他不知道自己在那句話裡是不是聽見了似曾相識的什麼，這明明是一個老得夠做他祖父的男人，他對他的感情甚至無關性與愛，而是一種出乎意料的同情與理解……可是這是他的機會，所以他點了頭。  
　　他在同意讓子爵替他贖身的那晚，坐在自己的梳妝檯前，一抬眼便看見了那張相片。  
　　他想要的，不會再有了，但是或許他可以用上一點代替品吧……  
  
　　如此想著的時候他卻突然哭了，是啊，他從來就是愛著他的，他也從來就沒有從那個夜裡的夢境中醒來，至今他仍然會在最深的夜裡因為想起他的笑臉而落淚，可是他也知道自己做了對的事情……Thor會恨他，但是沒關係，五年過後的此刻，當他在他的大宅子裡摟著一個家世顯赫的妻子，會有一個白胖的奶娃等著喊他父親，他還會擁有他父親給他的一切和所有人的尊重。  
　　這樣一來對他當年轉身離開的恨意應該也可以減輕了吧。  
　　儘管那一天他是第一次想要了結自己這卑微而毫無尊嚴的生命，讓自己免於永恆的痛苦和悔恨，他也還是會覺得，這是他喪盡天良的作為之中唯一一個正確的選擇。  
  
　　他是個好人啊，不該跟他這種人走到一起的，他會理解的吧？  
  
  
　　大概四點時已經曲終人散了，該帶上樓的也已經完事，該回家或續攤慶祝的也早就離開，老鴇和兩個男孩一邊扶著最後幾個客人到前門搭車，Loki靠在窗邊抽他那包菸裡最後的一根，他告訴自己離開這裡之後他要戒菸，但是他懷疑自己做得到。  
　　大廳裡已經沒有什麼人了，女僕早上才會開始整理，男孩們不是和客人出去，就是上樓準備休息，他剛剛和最後幾個客人親吻道別，答應他們到了倫敦會再連絡，然後回到大廳的寧靜裡。  
　　這是他最喜歡這個挑高廳堂的時刻，安靜得就像尋常的房子，這是最後一次他在這裡等待日出，他的行李已經收拾好準備載往車站，他不知道那裡有什麼在那裡等著他，但是他不在乎；他不知道他為什麼這麼想要留到最後一刻，或許日出會讓他感到重生也說不定。  
  
　　這就是最後了。  
  
　　他聽見有人在搬椅子的聲音，所以他不經意的轉過頭去，看見不遠的吧檯那裡坐了一個人。  
  
 _Thor_ _。_  
  
  
　　那瞬間他還以為自己眼花了，或是看到了鬼魂，世界在那一瞬間凝固了，他還以為他像自己所恐懼的那樣回到了故事開始的那晚，可是他知道他沒有，因為那個人這一次是看著他的，沒有羞赧和青澀，他藍色的眼睛穿過他們之間的距離，沉穩地看著他，那表情，那個眼神是令人如此的熟悉啊，他覺得光是看著他，他的心臟就好像經歷了許久的長眠再次甦醒，這一次像是掙脫了束縛重新體會到感動和喜悅一樣；  
　　因為儘管這麼多年過去，儘管他們之間還是橫著那些距離和時間，他看著他的眼神就和初次相遇的那天晚上一樣清澈，充滿了熱情、崇敬和狂熱，彷彿十年過去，Loki仍然是他見過最美好的事物。  
　　這算什麼？過了這麼久卻選擇在最後一夜的最後一刻出現，這到底是一種仁慈還是殘忍？Loki不確定這是一個他可以處理的結局，就算有了一種終結，他的存在本身就是一個無法抹滅的傷痛，會在他接下來的日子裡繼續提醒著他那些他所失落，未曾達成的夢。  
　　為什麼回來？Loki想問，但他只是站在那裡想要逃走，Thor比他記憶中任何時刻都還要英俊，身上穿著的依舊是最新最好剪裁，他留了些鬍子，卻沒有變得可怕，以一個三十出頭歲的人來說很稱頭，坦白說他想過的，他想過他留鬍子一定也好看，配他的長髮……  
　　光是看上一眼就會被痛苦和後悔淹沒，他就是這樣美好的存在，為什麼他不懂那天就是因為這樣，所以不論他怎麼呼喚他的名字他都不會回頭？  
　　他退後一步，靠在窗檻上閉上眼睛：神啊，如果這是魔鬼的幻術，請讓他醒來，如果這是鬼魂來懲罰他的罪孽，請現在就讓他死去……  
  
　　「你好像，還是不大想見到我。」  
　　Loki聽見那個聲音已經近在眼前了，所以他別無選擇只能轉過頭來看著他，露出虛弱的微笑。  
　　光是那個聲音就能夠勾起那麼多回憶呢……如果看到那雙眼睛裡的眷戀，那麼他的後半生恐怕就會成為永劫吧。  
　　「那是我想說的話。」他說得輕鬆，夾著煙管的手卻在顫抖。  
　　「如果我不想見你，我是不會來的。」  
　　Thor站在他面前，身上筆挺的燕尾服和上好的襯衫，頭髮梳得整整齊齊像剛剛參加過晚餐會一樣，但他手裡拿著的酒杯讓他的語氣有那麼一點沙啞，Loki猶豫地避著他眼裡藍色的眷戀，最後決定笑著帶過這個話題。  
　　「你錯過了。」他說，輕描淡寫地看向窗外：「晚宴，我還沒見過這麼熱鬧的場子。」  
　　「我從來就不習慣那種場合。」溫和的語氣訴說著實話，Thor從來不喜歡那鬧哄哄的場面，他來總是為了Loki，也只為了Loki，Loki比誰都清楚。  
　　「那麼，我能為你做些什麼？」  
　　他的心還在顫抖，痛苦仍然緊緊揪著他不放，連呼吸都困難……他想要冷冰冰地稱呼他Odinson少爺，但他又想要在這最後一夜裡最後一次呼喚他的名字，所以他最後什麼都沒有說，他只是問，儘管根本不確定自己想要知道答案。  
　　「……」Thor的聲音平靜地說：「我聽說你要和伯明罕子爵回倫敦。」  
　　「是。」Loki簡單地承認，沒有多說。他不知道他知道多少，在他消失的這整整五年……不，十年中，他不敢也不願向人問起他的消息，因為他怕自己只要知道他在哪裡，就會有孑然一身丟下一切到他所在的城市的衝動。  
　　「他是個好人。」Thor說，有些乾啞。  
　　「真是如此我也不會跟他走了。」子爵太老了，儘管沒什麼問題，風評卻因為活躍於地下社交而好不起來，Loki就是因為清楚這一點才同意的，因為他能對他名譽造成的傷害遠不比他已經損失的多……  
　　和那個有著整個世界可以失去的男人不同。  
　　「這就是為什麼當初你不跟我走？」  
　　Loki沒有抬頭看他，也不意外他過了五年終於明白他的苦心，可是現在說這麼多做什麼呢？  
　　「你應該感謝我。」Loki想要笑得雲淡風輕，或是至少也要像那天一樣艷麗，可是他累得只剩苦澀：「我把你從那不名譽的危機裡解救出來。」  
　　「那種東西從來就不存在。」Thor固執地說，三十幾歲的男人了，看起來卻像個孩子一樣不馴。  
　　「……你就是這樣，永遠都那麼天真。」可是他就是愛他的傻啊，他愛他天不怕地不怕的勇氣和在他面前的羞赧，他愛他不把世界當一回事的瘋狂，但那種只要他想要的就奮不顧身的莽撞是那樣地傷人啊……Loki從不覺得自己會為了別人的什麼掛心，但是他無法忍受他最愛的因為自己而毀滅，他太骯髒，怎麼配玷汙所有人心中無瑕的太陽？  
　　「……不要把我當小孩子。」Thor的語氣聽起來既憤怒又痛苦：「看著我！」  
　　「那就不要說孩子才會說的傻話……！」Loki鼓足了勇氣抬起頭，卻差一點就要因為痛苦而嘶吼，Thor的表情刺痛著他的心臟，神啊！為什麼要讓他如此的愛他：「況且現在說這些又能如何呢，我明天就要走，你也還是要回到社交界繼續做你的貴族……」  
　　「跟我走。」  
　　短短的三個字就打斷了他的歇斯底里，把他的思緒打亂、碎得滿地。  
　　他睜大雙眼不敢置信地看著他，什麼？為什麼？難道他不知道這已經太遲了嗎？  
　　「你傻了嗎？」他的聲音很輕，很恐懼，恐懼著自己會在下一秒發現這是自己的幻覺，他沒有這麼說，也沒有想要這麼做：「你知不知道自己在說什麼？」  
　　「我知道我在做什麼，」他向前一步而Loki無路可退，只能讓他握著自己的兩臂，因為激動和緊張而用力：「聽著，Loki，跟我到紐約去……那是一個和這裡、和倫敦都不一樣的地方，我們可以遠離社交圈，可以到任何你想要的地方去……」  
　　然後那些畫面閃過了他的心頭，他恨自己的想像力，但是他無法阻止自己腦中浮現那些可能的畫面，那些他可以在這個男人懷裡醒來的清晨，在打開窗口可以看見海的宅子，遠離塵囂的地方……  
　　「為了能夠這樣問你，我等了五年，Tony幫了我不少忙，讓我在那裡也可以立足，我終於可以不用照我父親的意思做事……我沒有想過你會就這樣同意贖身，我以為我只要再等幾年你就會原諒我，可是……」  
　　Loki不確定自己聽見了什麼，他只覺得他再一次失落在這個男人眼睛裡的那片海洋中，他的眼裡有淚水，然後他感覺那雙溫暖的手捧住了他的臉，像他們以前每次道別時一樣溫柔。  
　　「我會和姆媽談的，我知道這是你的選擇，但是……」  
　　他知道他會聽見什麼，所以他只是輕輕眨了一下眼睛，淚水便順著他瓷白的肌膚滑落。  
  
　　「請你，跟我去看海吧……？」  
  
  
  
　　『我一直想看海。』那時他說，他的視線好像穿過了牆，到了某個很遙遠的地方一樣。  
　　『那麼，我帶你去看。』Thor聽起來一貫地真誠熱情，那令他溫暖。  
　　『你真好。』Loki微笑，不知道為什麼他那時就有一種了然，好像他很清楚Thor這樣說只是客套。  
　　『不，』Thor堅持：『我是真的會的。』  
  
  
  
　　黎明前第一班車已經出發，巴黎夜晚的燈火方歇，在漸漸被晨光點亮的地平線上淡去了蹤跡；送牛奶的小販推著車子，在蜿蜒的小巷間穿梭；對街的舞廳送走了最後一個酩酊大醉的客人，黑頭車開過石子路時把昨晚的雨水濺得老高，收音機裡撥放著小雲雀的優美歌聲，他呼吸著他身上沒有變過的、像六月陽光一樣溫暖的氣息，聽著他的心跳和被眼淚沾濕的衣襟，覺得這是第一次在他的生命中那漫長令人窒息的黑夜中，曙光終於劈開黑暗……  
  
  
　　天終於亮了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貼到AO3來給下載:D  
> 我要反省每次說五千字最後都一萬以上才解決的毛病。  
> 子爵從頭到尾都是炮灰，也沒摸到Loki兩把所以請各位別生氣: D  
> 我喜歡因為覺得自己配不上錘哥所以把人家罵走又獨自傷心的Loki醬，原本想要再寫潑辣一點，不過想想到底是有受過教育的交際花，跟一般風塵男女還是不同所以就沒有再加深下去了，  
> 純情的大錘跟內心滄桑的Loki真是太喜歡了呢，Loki那種世故淒涼的感覺是我最喜歡描寫的，所以不是讓他落入風塵就是讓他當人魚這種非人生物:3(但是我還會繼續這樣寫的，打我可以打臉不行  
> 不過風華絕代的Loki，的確我自己也想要啊...(滾出去！  
> 很感謝大家的留言，看大家喜歡這個AU實在太好了，文學中的風塵女子是個很吸引人的主題，其實本來是想寫寫古風，但是覺得光設定就雷慘自己(喂)，所以選了巴黎最為背景。白先勇先生的〈金大班的最後一夜〉永遠都會是我的楷模，太好看了搞得我寫這篇有種三流致意的感覺OTL總之希望大家看得愉快！

**Author's Note:**

> 還是分成上下兩篇貼完！  
> 0119更新Beta除錯版本，Beta感謝：小紫


End file.
